An automatic transmission allows a gear to be selected automatically. An engine typically has an RPM limit (rev limit), and gear selection by the automatic transmission allows the engine speed to be kept within an operating range. As engine speed increases, a transmission shift is initiated at a certain engine speed, which may be termed the shift initiation point (or “initiation point” for conciseness). After the shift is completed (the shift endpoint), the engine speed then drops through the selection of a higher gear.